A Baldur's Gate Halloween
by Eyanid
Summary: I love Baldur's Gate and I love Halloween. What could be better than combining the two? (well lots but meh, shrugs) Based on the companions in "The Reluctant Bhaalspawn" plus some guest appearances and a few interlopers from BG2. Set in Baldur's Gate against the background of the quests and people you meet there.
1. Chapter 1

_Well the title is self explainitary and the idea has been knocking around for some time. What would celebrating Halloween be like with real magic, real undead, real spirits ect. And what if people just didn't acknowledge how very strange that was. Also, it's about time the companions and Charname had some fun before dealing with Sarevok. BG2 is hardly a bunch of laughs at the beginning as well._

 **A Baldur's Gate Halloween**

 **Traditions**

It was late afternoon when Ayla finally got away from the Thieves Guild after collecting her reward for helping out Narlen Darkwalk. People around her were hurrying home and she could smell woodsmoke on the air as she made her way back to the Elfsong Tavern where she was lodging with her companions. She'd gone on her own as the others made the thieves nervous, especially after they had dealt with the mage who tried to double cross them. That was partly the reason why she had agreed to take part in Narlen's various schemes, the rewards were meagre and she didn't need the money anyway. But better to keep them onside and she had to admit she had had fun running away from the Flaming Fist through the back alleys.

Still smiling at the memory and not really looking where she was going, she was suddenly accosted by two small children. "Trick or Treat" they called out hopefully, holding out a battered paper sack. She pulled up short and glared at them, "Oh no you don't, Halloween is tomorrow you cheeky monkeys". The pair looked crestfallen and mumbled something along the lines of not realising, thinking it was today and sorry and she wouldn't tell their Mum would she, please. Ayla relented, she wasn't really cross and they had shown a surprising amount of courage approaching her considering she was carrying two swords and a massive long bow across her back, let alone wearing the Shadow Armour and Balduran's Helm (after the mage debarcle it was prudent to be careful around the Thieves Guild). She fished out her purse and gave them a few coins with the warning not to let her catch them trying it on again. They ran off well satisfied and her thoughts turned to the following night's celebration. Halloween, and the first chance she had to celebrate it away from Candlekeep. A city no less, where there were people who actually wanted to celebrate it as opposed to Candlekeep where the efforts had been half hearted at best. Now all she needed to do was get her companions on board, that was going to be a struggle.

Ayla left it until after dinner when the wine and beer had been flowing for a time before she broached the subject of what the group was going to do for Halloween. She was met with polite (and not so polite) disinterest however much she enthused about how much fun they would all have. She decided on a different approach,

"So how do you celebrate Halloween in your countries?" she asked innocently knowing that boasting of their superior cultures was something few of them could resist.

"In the Underdark," Viconia pronounced (in the tone she aways used), "We have a great feast followed by ritual sacrifices to Lolth followed by an orgy... the usual." She paused before continuing, "Though some of the Matron Mothers do make an effort. They make carvings in the torsos of the sacrificed and stick a candle in the ribcage...just for the children of course."

At the mention of "Orgy", Edwin and Korgan had shown a spark of interest. But it was quickly extinguished as they, and the rest of us, tried hard _not_ to imagine the scene Viconia described.

"Mmmm, not sure if that's going to be doable in Baldurs Gate, the FF would object for a start off" Ayla turned to Branwen, she could depend on Branwen, "you must do something in the Norheim Isles?" she asked.

"Oh yes, we too have a great feast and listen to stories and drink...a lot" she answered but without her usual enthsiasm.

"That sounds more like it, ghost stories around the campfire" Ayla replied brightly.

"Actually epic poems, epic poems in blank verse recited by the old men of the village that last for five hours or more. And it's always the same ones. That's why we drink, if you're lucky you can pass out before they get to the bit where the hero (always a man of course) descends to the hells to rescue somebody." Branwen explained in a morose tone before taking a large swallow of her wine and shuddering at the memory.

At this point Korgan spoke,

"So Lassie, yer want to hear a ghost story do you? I can tell you a tale of murder and betrayal that would make your blood run cold. You be typical long limbs, always looking outside for the darkness when what lives in the breast of men is far darker than anything you can imagine. I know, I have looked in the eyes of men and dwarves and watched them slaughter their own without pity or remorse for power or for the bloodlust that lives in all. When you've stood toe to toe with the darkness and felt it creep into your soul until the only thing you can do is pick up your axe and... "

"Yes, yes, yes, "interrupted Edwin rolling his eyes, "your father killed your mother, your uncle killed your father, yada, yada yada, we've heard it all before (numerous times I might add). Time to move on."

Grateful for the interruption, they had heard the tale many times as was said, usually when the beer had been flowing (and it always seemed to be flowing where Korgan was concerned), Ayla turned to Edwin,

"What do you do in Thay, I would think it's quite spectacular being so rich and civilised and all?"

Edwin puffed up at the thought of demonstrating his homeland's superiority, but then surprisingly seemed to deflate a little.

"Hmm, actually not much." He continued, "It's the necromancers you see, they have the Halloween rights, anybody found outside after dark they can harvest for fresh Minions. Tends to put a dampner on preceedings. Not that they would dare attack other Red Wizards. But there's unspoken agreement amongst the Zulkirs that let's them get on with it. Truth be told they usually don't get out much and can be a little strange (that and their personal hygeine leaves much to be desired)".

"Sounds worse than the Underdark, What do the non wizards do?" asked Viconia.

"Stay indoors, lock the doors and windows and pray I suppose", Edwin shrugged, "I don't concern myself with the inferior classes."

Realising that any enthusiasm for Halloween was rapidly disappearing amongst these horror stories, Ayla turned to Kivan as a last hope to rekindle the mood she had been hoping to create, and a desperate hope it was considering who she was asking,

"Kivan. Eleves. They know how to celebrate what with their frolicking nature and culture and stuff, what do you do?"

The deadpan look Kivan directed at her told her all she needed to know and she wished she could take the words back, this was going to be bad, very bad. In a mourneful voice that wouldn't have been out of place at a funeral, Kivan addressed them,

"We remember our dead and consider ourselves cursed for still being alive."

Well, at least it was short she supposed and she tried hard to ignore the heavy silence that had fallen on the table as the party stared into their drinks before taking large swigs and draining the glasses. Not for the first time Ayla wondered how she had ended up with these companions, more worrying was the thought that she rather liked them. She had always considered herself normal, but what did that say about her? Taking a fortifying gulp of her wine, she decided to brazen it out, diplomatically of course,

"Well, moving on from your helpful contributions, thankyou everybody for those, I think it's about time you embraced the culture of the Sword Coast and take part in a traditional Halloween. I have tickets for the gig Eldoth is playing with his band at the Helm and Cloak but before that we should get dressed up and go out Trick or Treating."

She didn't mention that was usually considered something only the children did. But on the other hand, with their current reputation for good (and a few not so good) deeds and excessive violence, who would refuse them a few sweets? She looked at her companions, none of them seemed impressed,

"And I will pick up the bar tab" she added.

That got through, and as each of them gestured to the waiting staff for refills and "bottles of your best wine, My Good Man/Women" smirking as they did so. Ayla thought to herself, for smart people they really are dumb when it comes to remembering that their party leader was also the party thief.


	2. Chapter 2 Costumes

_I was hoping to get this finished in time for Halloween but looks like I'm not going to make that deadline. So if anyone's reading bear with me, we will get there in the end but right now there's a lot going on in RL._

* * *

Chapter Two

Costumes

Ayla stood in front of the mirror in her room and considered her outfit. Like most young women, sometime during her teenage years, the desire to look "hideous" in her Halloween costume had morphed into the desire to look "hot". That narrowed the choice down considerably. Rejecting the "sexy witch" costume because it seemed in bad taste after the party's innability to save Dynaheir (let alone prefering not to be accused of cultural appropriation) that left the "sexy vampire". There had been one other in the shop, "sexy nurse", but as she had no idea what a nurse was let alone a "sexy" one, she thought better to steer clear. So vampire it was, well it was a classic after all. White face powder, dramatic red lipstick, a long black wig and high heel shoes completed the outfit. Though she couldn't help but think that most of the undead they had met didn't look quite so healthy or whole as they were often missing bits and pieces and tended to be rather green and smelly. Deciding against wearing her sword as it would spoil the vibe of "vampire mistress who doesn't need weapons and instead uses her devastating charisma to ensnare her victims", she made her way downstairs to the main common room.

Ayla joined the group at their usual table, ordered more wine and surveyed her companions, three of which were dressed as they usually were,

"Don't tell me Edwin, let me guess, almost got it... ummm... wizard?"

"You have only just managed to work that out (the woman must be even more stupid than I thought)? Evil Wizard, just as you instructed" Edwin answered ticking off points on his fingers, "scary, magical, evil, (you get devastatingly handsom thrown in for free)"

"You could do with a hat though, people won't realise you are a wizard without a hat, (should be one big enough for that head though it would be a stretch)" Ayla mused thinking of the gaudy hats she had seen in the costume shop, (what...oh no, he's got me at it as well).

"Worry not, I will not hesitate to persuade them of my qualification as wizard" Edwin grimaced, "would you have me dress like that fool Elminster?"

"Good point" she answered distractedly already thinking about how she would get him to wear the dark blue one covered in silver stars and moons she had seen earlier.

"And Viconia,"she asked turning to her, "Drow?"

"Drow Priestess, you said we should look frightening, can you think of anything more likely to strike fear into the heart?" she answered looking smug. And Ayla had to admit she had a point. Viconia had borrowed the shadow armour and was dressed head to toe in black and with her long silver hair loose she was a striking sight.

And then there was Kivan, dressed in his usual long brown cloak, hood up, long bow close to hand, he wasn't even evil which at least the other two could claim. Just hopeless, she sighed to herself, well at least Korgan had made an effort. Though she wasn't sure what he had been hoping to emulate. Something between a goblin and an elf she thought judging by the false pointy ears, the green and red striped leggings, the floppy hat and the green, pointy shoes with the toes turned up,

"So Korgan you're a ...?

"Pixie, the ones in the tales me Mother used to tell before she were brutal slain by scum that called themselves family and hid nature with false smiles as they planned murder. The like of which as never been seen in the Realms. When they showed themselves akin to monsters from the Abyss and only a bloody axe stands between ye and the evil found in man and dwarf..."

"(Ye Gods, you've set him off again) So Pixie it is then, very nice"

"Nice? nice? Ye useless over tall lollygagging waste of space... I've killed for less. Pixies be evil promising children sunshine and rainbows when all they can look forward to is a life of pain and the only thing you can depend on is the strength in yer arm as yer weild yer axe..."

Ayla thought quickly and desperately for something to distract Korgan. Usually when he got caught in this loop they would direct him at something to kill, not an option here. Things were going south rapidly as Korgan advanced and Edwin was starting a spell but then... a woman's voice rung out from the top of the stairs,

"Ho-Jo-To-Ho, Ho-Jo-To-Ho, Heiha, Heiha"

Branwen appeared, carrying a large wooden, golden shield adorned with the picture of a large lady on a horse on her arm, and her golden hammer held aloft in the other hand. As she made her way down the stairs, she carried on singing loudly, silencing everybody in the room, and Ayla was sure she could hear a full symphony orchestra accompanying her (though she may have imagined that),

"hojotoho! hojotoho! heiaha! heiaha!  
hojotoho! hojotoho! hojotoho! hojotoho!  
heiaha ha! hojoho!."

Branwen made her way to the table through the stunned patrons of the bar and stood before them. Her costume, although it resembled armour in places, would do little to protect her seeing as there was so little of it. A breastpiece of a couple of metal cones. Then nothing much between that and a leather skirt (though skirt was a generous use of the word, belt would have sufficed) and then further, nothing below. Atop her windswept hair she wore a small winged helmet. She looked magnificent and the effect she had was not wasted on Kivan. He stood eagerly to greet her but then seemed unable to talk.

"I hope you like my outfit, I'm dressed as a Shield Maiden that our Northern legends tell us carry the fallen from the battlefield to the halls of the Gods" she announced to all of us.

We all agreed that the outfit was amazing, Edwin asked if she would carry him to her bedroom, Korgan wondered where he could borrow a stepladder, and then she turned to Kivan,

"So do you like my outfit?" she asked giving him a generous smile.

Kivan swallowed hard before answering hesitantly,

"It's very becoming," (and we all held our breaths), "very warrior like".

And in the background Ayla heard the full symphony orchestra strike a loud discordant sound before falling silent (though she may have imagined that).

Branwen turned away looking dejected and Viconia moved to her side and gave her arm a gentle squeeze,

"Ignore the Darthiir, he's a fool like all men," she whispered, "though if you want I could charm him for you?"

Branwen shook her head, "No but thanks all the same. What you could do is get me a drink".

"Aye, that be sounding right" Korgan agreed, his earlier anger having been forgotten, "I maybe an evil pixie but yer OK for all of being far too tall to be decent".

The group sat and ordered more drinks and Ayla explained the basic principles of Trick or Treating. No they couldn't burn people to a crisp if they asked for a trick, no they couldn't chop them into little pieces if they didn't give them sweets, no they couldn't blind them, shoot them full of arrows, smash their skulls with a hammer or generally inflict pain and suffering. Tonight they were going to be on their best behavior. As she explained, Ayla made a mental note of the various inns that they could stop off at on their way and sent a silent prayer of thanks to any God who was listening for the Ring of Human Influence she was wearing.

By now it was beginning to get dark and it was time to hit the streets. Just before they left the Elfsong, Ayla excused herself and ran to the shop she had visited earlier returning quickly with a paper package tucked under her arm. From it she produced the tall pointy hat covered in silver moons and stars she had remembered earlier and presented it to Edwin.

"For your costume, so that people know you are a wizard" she prompted, carefully avoiding looking at Branwen and Viconia who were trying hard not to laugh at the sight of the tall pointy monstrosity.

"You want me to wear that ridiculous item? Absurd, it will mess up my hair for a start off"

"No it's not, it suits you, gives you gravitas." Ayla leant forward and whispered in his ear, "I would be very grateful", as she signaled to Branwen and Viconia to help her out over his shoulder.

Edwin wasn't convinced and held the hat gingerly between his fingertips, "As if I would fall for that, I know you far too well".

Damn, damn, damn, Ayla thought but then Branwen spoke up,

"Well, you know what they say, 'jo javers whatsit whitsit' which means 'the bigger the hat the bigger the..."she stopped and gestered vaguely towards her lower half.

Ayla looked confused, "they do?" she started before receiving a quick kick from Viconia who was quicker on the uptake,

"Indeed, in the Underdark only the skilled males are allowed to wear headgear,"

"And why do you think Mystra takes an interest in Elminster?" Ayla added catching on.

Edwin looked at the hat then at the three women, who all nodded encouragingly, "I suppose in the barbaric lands you occupy you need some indication as you are unable to appreciate the advanced subtleties of Thayvian Technique". He placed the large hat carefully on his head and proceeded to fuss around adjusting it. The three women by this time were finding it hard to keep straight faces and hurridly made their excuses that they needed the bathroom before leaving.

"So Branwen, what did that phrase really mean,?" Ayla asked.

"Roughly translated, hmmm, let me think, oh yes, 'there's a sucker born every minute'", she answered as they burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3 Trick Or Treat

_Sorry this has taken so long to appear, but it's still November (she said apologetically). The thing is, there's just so much going on in Baldurs Gate that ought to be included in any story based there at Halloween. It is a magical place after all._

 **Trick Or Treat**

Finally they left the Elfsong and hit the streets and their first impression was that many in Baldurs Gate had had the same idea. Groups of excited children dressed in a variety of costumes and clutching an assortment of bags were making their way from house to house. Younger children were accompanied by their parents, whose attitudes ranged from long suffering to getting involved and dressing up themselves. Most of the houses had carved pumpkins set up outside their doors or in the windows and the twinkling of candles could be seen wherever you looked. The Elfsong itself was no exception and they stopped to admire the various designs on display. Tonight they would be doing a fine trade, patrons were already filling the bars. The excitement in the air was palpable with the anticipation that tonight Faerun was a slightly different place and anything could happen.

The group made their way down the street knocking on the doors and gaily singing out "Trick or Treat" when they were opened by the apprehensive householders. Admitedly their reception wasn't quite as welcome as the children's. They were met with offers of gold, older sons/daughters, wives, husbands, deeds to houses, first born and pathetic begging to be left in peace. But that was soon cleared up when it was explained all they wanted was a few sweets. Ayla wasn't sure who looked more confused, the householders who were initially convinced they were about to be murdered or the more ethically challenged members of the group having to turn the offers down.

As they turned the corner at the end of the street they came across a crowd of excited children making their way from one of the houses,

"I wasn't scared"

"You so were"

"Nah, take more than one of Arkion's zombies to scare me".

Ayla looked to the house the children had just visited and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nudging Viconia who had fallen back with her she whispered,

"Is it my imagination or does that zombie look familiar?"

Before Viconia had a chance to answer, Arkion called out her name excitedly,

"Ayla, over here, so glad you have come, look at him, isn't he magnificent?" as he gestured to the reanimated corpse. "Of course I had to clean him up a bit and get him some new clothes but I don't like to disappoint the children on Halloween. Meet "Oddjob".

Ignoring the questioning looks being thrown her way from Branwen and Kivan, Ayla surveyed the zombie. She had to admit he did look cleaner and smarter than when she, Viconia and Korgan had dragged the body from the sewers. Dressed in a servant's livery, he was holding out a large bowl of sweets to a gaggle of children who were daring each other to approach.

"Umm, yes, very effective, very seasonal, but why has he got a bolt going through his neck?" Ayla asked.

"You don't like it? Too much? I thought it added to the ambience" Arkion looked a little crestfallen.

"No, no, looks good, I can see what you were aiming for" Ayla hastily covered before lowering her voice so only Arkion could hear, "But aren't you worried people will start asking "questions"?"

"Oh no, the Flaming Fist were round earlier and have arranged to pick the body up tomorrow for burial when the spell runs out. Though can't help feeling it's a bit of a waste, him being so fresh and all", Arkion mused, then carried on, "but nevermind, Midwinter's round the corner and my undead turkeys won't stuff themselves".

Rather than pursuing that further, Ayla and the others collected some sweets from "Oddjob" and said their goodbyes. Ayla decided she needed some refreshment after coming face to face with the result of one of her more questionable actions (and the inevitable questions from Kivan and Branwen) and of course the group agreed after reminding her that she had offered to pick up the bill. They slowly made their way to the Blade and Stars Inn, collecting sweets as they went, far more than any of them would ever want to eat.

Korgan took the large bag and started handing out sweets to passing children, for once his scarred face and the battle axes strapped to his back raised nothing more than admiration for his costume. Viconia had already carefully sorted out all the jelly, liquorice and candy spiders from their "loot" and was systematically biting off the legs and spitting them out while cursing Lolth. Edwin was admiring himself in every shop window when he wasn't trying to explain "hat geometry" to any passing male or female who caught his eye. Kivan was shadowing Branwen, of course, and had already gallantly given up his cloak as she was feeling the night air rather too much in her costume. Ayla found herself wearing a big grin, which rather spoilt the "cruel mistress of the night" vibe, but she didn't care, the group were actually having fun.

Just outside the Blade and Stars, a figure materialised from the shadows and fell in step beside her,

"Ayla, is that you? Now ain't you a sight for sore eyes. Stone the crows but don't you look a picture in yer widow's weeds with yer Barnet all dark".

"Narlen, good to see you. What you up to, got your minces on a likely mark?" Ayla greeted the thief cheerfully.

"Nay lass, nought going on tonight, tis a travesty, people opening up the doors and giving stuff away, it's enough to make an honest tealeaf like myself give up the ghost. What an example to set. Much more of this and I'll be out of a job and totally boracic. No, I be sent out by the Trouble to keep an eye on the nippers" he said looking glum and indicating two small children dressed as ghosts who were making their way towards us.

"I didn't know you had kids, they look adorable, here, I've got some sweets for them" Ayla smiled at the approaching children.

"What, you just going to give them away? What's the world coming to that's what I'd like to know", Narlen grumbled, then turned to his children, "And you two, watch yer manners".

The two little girls accepted some sweets then bobbed a quick curtsey while thanking Ayla, then running off down the street to the next door to be knocked on.

"Thankyou, thankyou? It's not right I tells yer, what kind of lesson is this to be teaching the young'uns? If their Grandad were still alive he'd be turning in his grave" Narlen groused but looked as pleased as punch as he watched them run off.

"I'd better go after them, her indoors would have me guts for garters if I lost 'em, catch you later". He left hurridly to catch up with his little girls and left Ayla laughing as she went to join the others in the Inn.

After a few bottles of wine, a few brandies to keep the cold out and then a few more for the road, some take out bottles of beer, (just in case as Korgan warned), the party felt suitably fortified to start the trek across the city towards the Helm and Cloak. Bidding goodbye to G'Axir the Seer, who had tried to do a reading for them but was so drunk his prophecy had been more unintelligible than usual. He'd got very mixed up and amongst other things predicted Branwen would inherit a throne, Korgan would turn into a woman, Ayla would get married and settle down soon and Viconia would have her wings cut off. All very strange.

As they were already on this side of the city, Ayla thought they should call in on Ghorak just to check whether his curse had been lifted. They had delivered the skull from the Three Old Kegs to the Lady's House the day before and she wanted to see if it had worked (not to mention any reward was always welcome). They cut between the houses and emerged facing the docks where the Low Lantern was moored, and made their way the short distance to Ghorak's house.

The house was dark and silent, no lights showed at the windows, the shutters were down and a notice was pinned to the door that said "Go Away". Somewhat worried that something had gone terribly wrong, they banged on the front door and called out to Ghorak. "Leave me alone" was heard from behind the door then silence. Seriously concerned they renewed their efforts until they heard bolts being drawn and saw the door slowly opening a crack. "Oh it's you" the voice intoned mournfully, "come to laugh at what you have done I suppose". The figure pushed the door fully open and then retreated back into the house. Dreading what they would find they pushed in through the door.

Standing in the center of the room stood a youngish man dressed in a fine velvet doublet embellished with lace at the collar and cuffs and matching skin tight hose. The light from numerous candles seemed to frame him with a golden halo from the top of his luxurious blond hair down to the fine leather boots that encased his shapely calves. Highlighting on the way his deep blue eyes, his broad manly shoulders, his narrow hips, his interesting bulge and his muscular thighs.

"Look at me, just look at me" Ghorak complained twirling around (the candlelight accenting his firm buttocks encased in their tight fabric). "The highlight of my social calender ruined because you couldn't wait a day to lift the curse. How am I meant to celebrate Halloween looking like this?"

"But you're so beautiful" Ayla sighed, as she subtly adjusted her plunging neckline even lower.

"And not an elf" Viconia murmered, surreptiously loosening the ties on the breastplate of her armour.

"You've got no beard but I can overlook that" Korgan whispered, as he took a long swig from his bottle of beer.

"Tempus be praised" Branwen purred, as she discarded Kivan's cloak.

"Branwen, Branwen, what's wrong?" Kivan agitated, trying to place himself between her Ghorak.

Before Ayla could embarrass herself further, she was roughly elbowed aside by Edwin.

"Ignore these simians" Edwin proclaimed, grabbing Ghorak's hand and pressing it to his lips. "Only I am worthy of one such as yourself...and have you seen the size of my hat?"

As the group slunk away from Ghorak's house after he had firmly asked them to leave (or he would call the guards), they steadfastly refused to meet each other's eyes. All except Edwin of course, who had behaved no differently than he usually did when confronted with somebody attractive. Or not so attractive. Or breathing and with a pulse, (though Ayla couldn't swear that that would be a deal breaker). In an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence she suggested they make a detour to the main market place and pick up something to eat on their way to the Helm and Cloak. The suggestion was seized upon eagerly and as Korgan handed out some of the emergency rations of beer he was carrying, the tension eased. Before long they were joshing and teasing each other about Ghorak and convincing themselves he wasn't all that anyway. Soon the lights, sounds and more importantly, smells, of the various food stalls in the market place were noticed. And every one of them decided, independently from each other, that the only thing that mattered at that moment was getting their hands on a kebab.

 _N.B._

 _I couldn't get Narlen's speech how it was in game so I've turned him into a cockney. And proud to say, having been born and bred in London, I didn't have to look up any of the rhyming slang (or should that be embarrassed?)._


	4. Chapter 4 Teenagers

_I started writing this and never did finish it properly. But here we are at Halloween again and I'm once again inspired. So here's the next chapter that I actually had all planned out to write then. You might want to read the original chapters to bring you up to speed. I hope that the style hasn't changed too much and that it fits._

 **Chapter 4**

 **Teenagers**

"Why are kebabs so good?" Ayla broke the reverential hush that surrounded them as they munched on their kebabs.

"It's the mixture of exotic spices the meat has been marinated in prior to cooking. I suspect the chef has been studying Thavian cuisine. Not that it can compare, but one can appreciate the effort."

"It's meat and bread and not too much annoying green stuff, what's not to like?" Branwen asked before taking another large bite.

"The rat, the meat is predominantly rat, not sure what else. The city is an example of man's excesses. I wish we would be gone from this miserable place".

The group paused and as one rolled their eyes, you could always trust Kivan to put a dampner on the mood. Then they looked at their food, shrugged, and carried on eating. All except for Korgan.

"Until ye have been starving and crawling on ye hand and knees for days begging the Gods to end ye misery, ye don't know how lucky ye are to have good rat."

He finished with a glare, daring anybody to disagree.

"Well at least rat has eyes. In the Underdark, that's considered something of a rarity for foodstuffs." Virconia saw their looks of confusion, "No light, food tends to be more fungal...things tend to ooze."

Ayla saw Kivan opening his mouth to say something derogatory about the Drow (as he usually did), but was saved from having to shut him up by the sound of pitiful mewing coming towards them. A small cat ran into the center and proceeded to make it's way from person to person, pawing at their legs and looking up at them with large green eyes. Korgan bent down and offered it some meat but she ignored the offering and carried on mewing plaintively at him,

"What's that you say Skippy? Strewth, yer saying the kids have gone to the ravine and fallen down a mineshaft? Waltzing Matilda, we've got to rescue them."

"Korgan, what are you talking about and what's with the strange accent? That's Petrine's cat Angel, not Skippy, and we're in the middle of the city..."

"It be animal talk yer numbskull." He addressed the cat again, who seemed to be following the conversation, "Ignore the drongo, she's just a Sheila. So Skippy, can you show us the way?"

With a final loud mew, Angel ran off a little way then looked back at them, clearly waiting for them to follow her. The group hurridly finished their kebabs and with Korgan leading, headed after the cat along the street from the Market Place past the Three Old Kegs. There she darted into an alley then came out followed by two miserable looking children.

"Where's the ravine?"

"Or the mineshaft?"

"Ach, must have lost something in the translation, ne'er mind, we found them didn't we?"

It turned out the two children, Petrine and Euric, had been out Trick or Treating and had then been set upon by a group to teenagers who had stolen all their sweets and money. Even the evil members of the party thought that was a step too far, so with the children and Angel, set out to find the culprits. It didn't take long as they were hanging around the square surrounding Ramazith's Tower drinking beers, smoking and making a lot of noise. Telling Kivan to take a hold of Korgan, he'd been muttering about "introducing the thieving scumbags to his axe", we approached.

"Blimey, what we got ere then? Ain't you a bit old to be dressing up?"

The leader lazily pushed himself up from the bench he was sprawled on and glanced around at the rest of the gang enjoying the laughter that greeted his wit. He was wearing one of the long robes covered in silver stars and moons Ayla had seen in the costume shop. Tossing his cigarette butt to the side he saunted over flanked by a large, hulking spotty youth, his girlfriend and a few of the other louts.

"These kids say you stole their sweets and money," Ayla stated bluntly.

"Nah weren't us, must have made a mistake, they give them to us. Didn't you?"

More laughter came from behind as he stared at Petrine and Euric who shrank back behind Viconia and Branwen. Angel darted forward and started hissing at the lout with her fur all puffed out and standing on end.

"Well they said you took them."

"Yeah, is that right? And what you gonna to do about it?"

Ayla was completely lost for words, since they had cleared the bandit camp and the mines, nobody threatened them. But then she remembered she was wearing a low cut, slinky black dress and had no weapons, Branwen was carrying an obviously wooden shield that hid her hammer and was wearing little more than underwear, Edwin was wearing a silly hat and a red gown, Korgan had pixie ears and striped tights and pointy shoes, Viconia was just a dark shadow and Kivan looked like a monk with his brown cloak and hood. And they were outnumbered at least two to one and not exactly sober. She heard Branwen mutter something to Viconia about needing to teach them a lesson and they shared a nod. Korgan was trying to escape from Kivan who had lifted him completely off the ground to stop him charging forward.

Before she could recover and warn them of the big mistake they were making, Edwin stepped forward and applied his usual brand of Thavian diplomacy.

"Shut up you insufferable baboon (though I doubt even a baboon would be this stupid). Now hand over what you have stolen else I will turn you into a pile of ash."

The leader laughed in his face and was joined by the rest of the gang.

"Did you hear that? Ooo I'm scared, what you gonna do, turn us into frogs? Think you're some kind of wizard then? Been too much on the beer?"

"What! how dare you. I am a Red Wizard of Thay, can you not see my robes? (and I never drink the swill they call beer, wine only...unless it's an emergency)."

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are, Grandad. Red in the face, maybe...that dressing gown ain't even got any stars on it."

Observing the incandescent fury that rendered Edwin speechless at this insult might have made Ayla giggle under different circumstances. It wasn't that he didn't have the right to be affronted, and in fact she'd back him up. It was seeing the tables turned so effectively on somebody who always insulted everybody, all the time, by a mere teenager. Was it possible that they had come across somebody who was even ruder, surely not. But then she saw him pulling out a wand from his pocket and was reminded that he was an evil wizard and she needed to stop him before he slaughtered them all. They maybe obnoxious but instant death was a bit too much of a punishment and there would be far too many questions afterwards from the guard.

She grabbed his arm as the bolt of lightning flew from the wand, causing it to miss the assembled youths and fly up high across the square. It struck the roof of the tall tower with a tremendous explosion and a few loosened tiles crashed down on the cobbles. As she grappled with him, she caught sight of the leader of the gang and he didn't look at all confident anymore. But he did look very young, and she had the fleeting thought that he wouldn't get much older at this rate. Edwin was already chanting, and she grabbed his other arm and misdirected the stream of magical missiles that left his hand away from the rapidly reversing, mouthy leader.

The display was enough for the rest of the gang as well, and they turned as one and started running across the square. Only to be met with the sight of a couple of glowing eyed, armed skeletons climbing out of the ground in front of them. As usual, the skeletons were very cheerful about being disturbed from their eternal slumber, and the sound of manic laughter made an interesting contrast to the horrified screams from the teenagers. Branwen thankfully, had prevailed on Viconia to keep the damage to a minimum and the skeletons contented themselves with merely giving chase and loudly banging their swords against their shields.

Korgan had managed to escape from Kivan, but the sight of the teenagers fleeing in terror he found comical enough to sooth his indignation at not being allowed to chop them into little pieces. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, Petrine and Euric darted about the square picking up the bags of sweets and money that the panicked teenagers begged them to accept if only they would call off the undead horrors. Meanwhile Edwin was still determined to kill everything that moved and in an effort to distract him, Ayla did the only thing one could when Edwin was trying to blow something up. Thrusting her body suggestively against him, she encircled his neck and dragged his head down and kissed him.

"When you two have quite finished? We should move away from here, the locals have noticed our presence and are beginning to realise the skeletons are not people in costumes"

Viconia's sarcastic tone cut through the snog they were enjoying and Ayla, somewhat reluctantly, pulled herself away from Edwin. It seemed that some time had passed as there were no more teenagers in sight and concerned citizens were congregating in the square.

"Err, right we are then. So the Helm and Cloak it is," she replied, hurridly rebuttoning her dress as she noticed the round eyed stare of the two children.

Branwen and Viconia called over the skeletons who were still roaming around checking for teenagers and Kivan went to placate some bystanders who were watching them very suspiciously. He wasn't very good at it but as usual, people assumed he was a monk in his long, brown cloak and hood and by the doom laden tone of his voice, and thought better of inadvertantly upsetting some deity or the other by arguing.

Euric said he'd take Petrine home to his mother and she could stay with them. Adding that with another child around she wouldn't bother him so much about staying out. Petrine was delighted, and the two of them headed off laden with the bags of sweets and money that had been abandoned by the teenagers in their panic. With a final loud miow (that Korgan translated as G'day Cobber) Angel followed after them and the group headed to the next watering hole.

* * *

 _N.B_

 _As I said, it's been a year since writing this so not sure if I got the tone right. There are another couple of chapters planned (I really should have started this earlier) so let me know what you think._


	5. Chapter 5 A Disgruntled Mage

_With much thanks to Richard Wagner, the inspiration for this chapter. It's a little short as I had to cut the whole thing in half, but the second part will be up soon._

 **Chapter Five**

 **A Disgruntled Mage**

Ramazith the Mage was in the top room of his tower flicking through his latest copy of "Nymph Monthly" in a very bad mood. Even his earlier excursion to "Ye Olde Inn" had not gone as planned when the barman had joked about him being the tenth wizard he had served that night and how costumes were getting more and more unoriginal. He'd been made, no forced, to summom some slimes to remind the impudent man of his place.

It didn't improve on the way home when he saw several children running around dressed as wizards and witches who asked him for sweets. Ye Gods he hated Halloween, they really had the right idea in Thay about ensuring Mages were respected. His mood got a lot worse though, when the sudden explosion on the roof caused him to start out of his chair and dive for cover under the table. Upsetting his wine and spilling it over his scrolls on his way.

As he cowered under the table, he cast some protection spells then crept to the window to see who was attacking. He wondered if it were Ragefast, had the silly old fool finally summoned up enough courage to attack him directly? As he peered down from the small high window, a stream of missiles struck the side of the tower and clattered loudly against the stone and the sound of screaming reached him. Confident that he was protected, he leaned out and scanned the square far below him looking for the instigator and planning his counter attack.

At first all he could see were teenagers running around enjoying themselves. With a shudder he started to withdraw, that was worse than anything that Ragefast was capable of. But then a group in the center caught his attention and he paused as he recognised them. That was them, that meddling group of adventurers who had cost him his nymph! And here they were larking about and disturbing him right beneath his tower. Outrage seethed through him, now they had gone too far. But he had heard the stories of their exploits and a full frontal attack would be too risky and of course the Guard would have something to say if he wiped out everybody in the square. No, better to follow and attack when they weren't expecting it. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and picking up his staff, swept down the steep, spiral staircase determined that tonight he would have his revenge.

* * *

After rounding up the skeletons and seeing the children home safely (and Ayla had slipped Nadine a heavy bag of gold to cover expenses for Petrine and Angel), the group were very much in need of some refreshment. So without further ado they trekked across the city to the Helm and Cloak. Eldoth's band of minstrels had already started playing and the Inn was crowded with people spilling out onto the pavement. The bouncer on the door tried to bar entry to them saying the place was full up, until somebody sidled up beside him and whispered something urgently. Ayla wasn't sure what was said but caught the words "bandit camp" and "Maulers of the Undermoutain" and then they were ushered in and miraculously a large table emptied for them.

After a few rounds they decided to take to the small dance floor that had been cleared in front of the band. All except Kivan who refused Branwen's invitation and instead lowered his hood even further down over his face and sat there, drinking steadily the whole evening and creating a small aura of gloom around him. They left the skeletons with him in the unlikely hope their cheerfulness might rub off on him plus they seemed to be immune to the effects of his misery. Which deepened considerable when much later, Branwen was asked to dance the last slow dance of the night by somebody else.

Branwen had accepted out of defiance more than anything else, and with a reproachful look at Kivan she joined her partner on the dance floor with the other couples. Edwin and Ayla were already there, dancing very close and she wondered if she should tell Ayla her dress had come undone again. Probably best not to interrupt though, judging by their entanglement, any sudden movement might cause an injury.

Viconia had commandeered the best looking man in the Inn and had ordered him to dance with her. Not that she needed to, there had been a line of hopeful partners, including him, all evening hoping to catch her attention. But that was the way she had been brought up and Branwen doubted she would ever accept the notion that a man might have some say in the matter.

Korgan had decided that dancing cut into valuable drinking time and had found a group of dwarves who shared the same sentiment. As she passed by their table, she overheard him arguing with a luxuriously bearded, red haired dwarf about which of them had suffered more from the manifest evils in the world that had been directed solely at them. Though he didn't seem to be angry, quite the contrary, she had rarely seen him complaining and raging so happily.

She couldn't help but feel everybody was enjoying themselves except her, and she felt tears pricking behind her eyes. Being a sensible sort, she sternly told herself it was the drink making her maudlin, but nonetheless, she didn't feel like dancing anymore and excused herself from her disappointed partner. She just needed to get outside for a bit and pull herself together, this infatuation with Kivan was getting her nowhere. He was still in love with his dead wife, how many years had it been now?, and nothing was going to change that. But it was still difficult to control her feelings when she knew that he liked her too. She headed for the door on the opposite side of the room, no need to make a spectacle of herself, and slipped unobtrusively outside.

* * *

Ramazith had followed the group at a discreet distance concealed by his invisibility spell. He didn't dare go into the Helm and Cloak, he maybe invisible but should anyone bump into him, he would be revealed. He contented himself with peering through the window and was more than pleased as he watched them getting drunker and drunker. That would make his lust for revenge much easier to carry out. He hadn't decided as yet what form the revenge would take, though he was sure it would definitely contain some death and elements of torture. He settled down around the corner to wait, happily musing over the different torments he had at his disposal.

Footsteps alerted him somebody was coming and he hastily pressed himself against the wall and held his breath as the woman walked close by him. He recognised her as one of the group he was after, the tall blond one, and here she was on her own. Quickly a plan began to shape, he'd kidnap her which would force the others to come after him. He'd lure them into his tower and his minions would easily take care of them in their current drunken state. She was already past him and nearing the corner of the building, and he hurried to catch her up. He didn't care that she heard his footsteps, and as she turned back towards the sound, the sleep spell hit and she collapsed into his arms.

Whereupon he staggered under her, he'd seen she was tall, taller than him, but he wasn't quite prepared for how solid she was. Grappling with the dead weight, he managed to hoist her over his shoulder but it caused him to be almost bent double and for a moment, he thought she'd overbalance both of them. Then his staff that he was trying to carry as well, slipped and hit him hard in one of his eyes. With his back screaming in protest and his eye beginning to swell shut, he managed to straighten a little and then to move forwards in small, teetering steps.

Agonisingly slowly he made his way up the street towards his tower. By the time they reached the small park by the Lady's House, he had to put her down. Then he stood there, out of breath and sweating and wondering how he was going to make the distance back to his tower. He was a mage, not some kind of barbarian weightlifter, this was beneath his dignity let alone the feeling that his spine had just been bent permanantly out of shape and he was now sporting a black eye. He would have to leave her here and go fetch his hobgoblins to carry her home.

Hooking his hands under her arms he dragged her to one of the benches and just about managed to lift her up and lie her along the seat. Now if anybody saw her they would think she was just sleeping off the effects of too much alcohol. But as he stepped back, desperately rubbing his back in an attempt to realign at least some of his vertebre, he realised she was in plain sight. And if the Guard or anybody wandering past found her, he would lose his hostage.

She needed to be protected, something that would keep her safe until his return with his minions. Searching through the spells he had memorised, he found just the thing. Then reaching into weave, and leaning on his staff to ease the pressure on his spine, he cast the powerful spell. A bright, fierce ring of fire sprang up surrounding the bench with the sleeping woman upon it. Magical and impenetrable, the flames stretched up into the night sky, causing him to squint through his udamaged eye to still see her lying there with her blond hair spread out around her head like a halo. Yes, that would keep her safe, none but a true hero could brave those flames and where was one going to find that in Baldur's Gate?

Chortling to himself, he left and hobbled his way as quickly as his aching back would allow back to his tower.

* * *

 _N.B if you don't recognise the references, well it's lifted from The Valkyrie, the second part of Wagner's Ring Cycle Opera. Seemed fitting for Branwen, it's how I imagine her. Also she's a bit prone to falling victim to evil wizards and Ramazith makes a good stand in for Wotan._


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

_Sorry for the delay finishing this but it's a busy time of year for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy the conclusion, all in all it's been a lot of fun to write and a nice change from the seriousness of SOA._

 **Chapter 6**

 **Rescue**

Kivan realised Branwen had left the Inn straight away, he had been watching her dancing with the stranger and had had to fight hard to overcome his instinct to shoot an arrow through the bastard. So when she left him and slipped out of the Inn, Kivan felt some relief, at least she wasn't with another man. But after some time and she didn't return, he began to get worried. Had the bastard followed her out? Had she arranged a more private meeting? He clenched his fists at the thought and scanned the crowd, no there he was, the snake. Relief flooded through him. But it was short lived, she had been gone too long, and getting up he headed to the door to find her.

Ayla and Edwin untangled themselves when the slow dance came to an end and the musc stopped. And as usual, Ayla started rebuttoning her dress,

"How comes everytime I'm near you these buttons come undone?" she grumbled.

"It's an advanced Thavian tech..." then Edwin stopped when she shot him a warning look.

"Alright, alright, it's practise, lots and lots of practise."

Ayla smirked, when Edwin wasn't being pompous he could be disarmingly honest about his intentions.

"Perhaps we should forego the trek back to the Elfsong and see if they have a room here," he asked as he ran one finger up the newly fastened buttons. "I hear they have very comfortable beds, lots of pillows, feather matresses, big baths," he added seductively, punctuating each point with soft kisses up her neck and beginning to fiddle with the buttons again. A passing waitress rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically,

"For the Gods sake, get a room."

They both started giggling, then with a shared look of agreement, headed to the bar to book one. But before they got there, Kivan ran over to them in a highly agitated state.

"Ayla, Edwin, Branwen's gone, I can't find her anywhere."

"Great, just great, more interruptions, now what is it?"

The group convened outside the door Branwen had used to exit the Helm and Cloak, Edwin was still grumbling about why he should be expected to go look for a another woman when he had been about to head upstairs with one. Ayla nudged him to shut him up, she could see Kivan was at his wits end and didn't want them to come to blows. Korgan was still drinking, it might be an emergency but that hadn't stopped him picking up vital supplies on the way. Viconia seemed to be the only one with any grasp of the situation and was organising the skeletons to do a search of the area.

Ayla herself was feeling decidedly drunk and confused. The fresh air outside the Inn had had the effect of making her feel as if her head was full of cotton wool and she couldn't shake off the feeling she was missing something important. And she could hear music, off in the distance. Leaving the others discussing what to do next, she wandered off following the sound. They caught up with her just before she turned the next corner and by now the music in her head was so loud she didn't understand why they couldn't hear it. Rather than explain she just kept walking, as if mesmorised, but when they rounded the corner and the park came into view, they all stopped in awe.

* * *

Chieftan DigDag, leader of the small bands of Hobgoblins and Kobalds employed by Ramazith as guards, was bored. Earlier he'd been instructed to be on guard by Ramazith as he had swept out of the building, but guard against what exactly? Nobody ever attacked as the Tower was in the middle of a civilised city not out in the wilds as any self respecting evil wizard's tower should be. Not for the first time he wondered why he had taken the job. Fair enough the pay was reasonable, but what was the point when all the things he expected as "Leader of Minions" never happened. He never had to kill unwary travelers, never got to raid nearby settlements and never got to terrorize the locals (the locals in fact were quite friendly once he'd got to know them when he was out and about doing his shopping). His boss didn't even bother them too much either, rather than plan world domination as was expected, he spent most of his time shut up in his library reading adult nymph magazines.

He sighed as he looked around the cosy common room at the troops under his command. The kobalds were engaged in a long running game of poker, the pile of chips in the center of the green baize table were piled high, and they sat around in silent concentration smoking pipes and cigars. Every now and then a furious amount of yipping would break out as they accused each other of cheating. The Jellies were in their usual place aranged around a set up chess board. He was never quite sure if they ever played inbetween their cleaning duties as firstly they couldn't talk and secondly, _the pieces never moved_. The other hobgoblins were lounging around in easy chairs chatting, and drinking beer. He should really reprimand them but what was the point? He was getting soft, no two ways about it, he needed to leave this gig and find a better position more suited to his talents. Somewhere far away from the city and a boss who took evil seriously...

The door crashed open and Ramazith swept in (actually he hobbled in leaning on his staff) and DigDag and the other hobgoblins leapt to attention. The kobalds glanced over and carried on with their game.

"Digdag, muster the minions I have a job for you."

"Yes sir...straight away...what is it, who are we going to attack?"

"Don't be silly, we're not going to attack anybody. I need you to collect a woman for me."

"A woman ...err...right...ummm...got fed up chasing nymphs then?"

Over at the card table the kobalds tittered and nudged each other and in the corner the Jellies wobbled.

"What? How dare you? Know that my interest in nymphs is entirely academic. You," he turned and glared at the kobalds, "can stop your sniggering. And you, haven't you got any cleaning to do?" this was directed at the Jellies, "I sometimes wonder why I bother with any of you."

"Shall I fetch the Ghasts from upstairs?" DigDag asked. (They had had to bar them from the common room as they kept on accidently paralysing the other guards).

"No, your men and the kobalds will be sufficient, the rest can stay here and prepare for our return should we be followed."

With Ramazith leading, very slowly as his back was still playing up, they headed out and made their way to the park.

* * *

The group stopped and stared in amazement at the bright, fierce fire that was burning in a circle in the center of the park. As they cautiously approached, every now and then the flames flickered and they could see through the burning barrier enough to make out the form of a sleeping woman. Her blond hair was fanned out and spilling over the stone of the bench and one arm was flung up above her head. Her almost bare torso looked golden and warm in the flickering light of the flames and one leg was bent and drawn up while the other stretched the full length of the seat.

"Branwen" Kivan shouted and immediately started to head for the center.

"Wait, (stupid Dathiir) stop, we have to find out what this is. Edwin, do you have any ideas?" Viconia had taken control as she was the only one who at that moment was sober thanks to casting a neutralise poison on herself and Ayla was currently circling the fire singing along to the music only she could hear.

"Of course, it's a confluence of magical energy shaped into a thermological manisfestation."

"Aye, sure it is, and what's that for us common speaking folk, yer long winded gasbag?" Korgan took a swig of beer while eying Edwin contemptuously.

"How dare...alright then...it's a ring of fire...happy now?" (simians, I'm surrounded by simians).

"Stop this, that's enough bickering from you two. Tell me Male...Edwin...can you dispell it? Yes, yes, Kivan I agree, we need to get her out of there, just calm down and stop acting like a hysterical fairy."

Edwin concentrated for a moment then started to weave a spell but then stopped looking very confused,

"No."

"Ha, I knew he were all talk."

"The magic is too strong?"

"No, but the wine I've drunk was."

"Enough of this delay. There is a time for talk. This is not such a time. I'm going to get her even if it costs me my life."

Kivan threw off his cloak theatrically and headed straight for the ring of fire and Viconia was both reminded of why Ayla used to refer to him as "the GLE", and how all surface elves were such drama queens. The skeletons with her nodded in agreement having had to sit and listen to Kivan the whole evening and were still feeling the effects of his gloom.

Korgan, infected by the dramatic turn of events, threw himself in front of Kivan and implored him to stop.

"Lad, I cannae' let you do this without protection, here take this."

He grabbed a bottle from his bag and held it up triumphantly.

"I really don't think a bottle of beer is going to be of much use against a thermological manisfestation, but what do I know?" Edwin drawled sarcastically, still feeling embarrassed by failing to cast his dispell.

"Ach, sorry, wrong bottle," he rumaged in his bag and they heard the clink of glass, "aye, here it be, been saving it for an emergency."

He withdrew a bright orange, powerful potion of fire resistance and handed it to Kivan. Who, with a grimace, tossed down the sour tasting liquid in one gulp, then cast the empty bottle to one side heroically and stode manfully towards the circle. Viconia gave a long sigh and rolled her eyes, then sent a protection from fire blessing at him as a backup.

* * *

Ramazith and his posse of guards reached the park just as Kivan stepped through the bright flames to rescue Branwen. The journey had taken longer than expected because he had insisted on limping along rather than accept the indignity of being carried by the hobgoblins, even when they offered.

"Damn, we're too late, they've found her already," he whispered to DigDag, "No matter, look at the state of them, they should cause us no problems. Ready your troops and when those two emerge from the circle, be ready to attack on my order."

"Right you are boss, on your orders."

They moved forward quietly, none of the group noticing their approach as their attention was being taken by the ensueing drama unfolding inside the circle. Then they settled down to watch and listen with their bows ready and drawn.

Kivan stepped into the fire without hesitating and crossed to the prone female. Sinking down on one knee he clasped her hand.

"Branwen, Branwen, I've come for you. Please you have to wake up," he said softly.

It didn't work.

"Err...Branwen...ummm...time to wake up...come on...rise and shine...can't sleep here, wakey, wakey" and he gave her a shake as he nearly shouted in her ear.

When that didn't work he turned and looked back at the assembled onlookers, shrugged helplessly and mouthed the words "now what do I do?"

Various suggestions poured in from the onlookers who had all edged closer to watch. Ranging from "bite her" from the Kobalds, through "give her some beer" to "don't ask me, a woman falling asleep has never happened." Ayla stopped her progress round the circle as the music in her head trailed off,

"You have to kiss her of course, don't any of you read?"

To a chorus of exclaimations of "oh yeah, never thought of that" and one "I can assure you I am better read than any of you", Kivan leant forward and kissed Branwen tenderly. Whereupon she stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck and hung onto him for a considerable length of time. And Ayla heard the music in her head finally end in an uplifting chord.

"Branwen, forgive me, I've been such a fool. I love you," Kivan proclaimed as he dragged himself away looking stunned and very happy.

"I love you too, but what about Deheirianananana?"

"Who?"

Then he swept Branwen magestically up into his arms and turned to carry her triumphantly from the circle of flames. Which at that moment died down as the spell expired.

"Oh, it's so romantic," Ayla sighed at the hobgoblin who was standing next to her.

"Love lifts us up where we belong" Chiefton DigDag answered softly as he wiped a surrepticious tear from his eye. Yep he was definitely getting soft he thought to himself.

"Where the eagles fly?" yipped a kobald standing close enough to hear him.

"On a mountain high?" asked his second in command.

Before he had a chance to answer, Ramazith shouted from behind where he had been watching,

"Now I will have my revenge for them stealing my nymph, attack them my loyal minions."

"But umm... Boss, look at them, they're in love. Be a shame to kill 'em."

Kivan and Branwen smiled lovingly at each other as Ramazith's guards nodded and yipped in agreement. Viconia rolled her eyes some more and cursed half heartedly in Drow, more out of habit than animosity. Korgan muttered that he must have dust in his eyes as he rubbed them with his beard and sniffled quietly. Edwin wondered just how many more interruptions there were going to be and why didn't he have a nymph? Ayla thought she recognised the man who was angrily pointing at her but then there had been so many people giving her jobs in the city she couldn't be sure, perhaps she'd delivered the nymph to the wrong Mage?

"What? As if I care about that, that's it you're all fired. I'll deal with them myself."

Ramazith started to weave a complicated spell of confusion which would cause them to turn and attack each other but found he was immediately surrounded by disgruntled ex employees talking about severence pay in lieu of notice and how the Union was going to hear about this and he would be blacklisted. Kivan gently placed Branwen down and drew his bow from his back, stood tall and confident as only an elven archer of peerless expertise can, and fired at the Mage who had dared to attack his love. The deadly missile flew from the bow and...straight past Ramazith and embedded itself firmly in the trunk of a nearby tree. Like everybody else, he'd been drinking for hours. (And for a moment the Realms felt a tremour run through the fabric of space and time... _Kivan missed_...)

"Err...sorry."

Ayla immediately reacted and, like the brave leader she was, shouted out a rallying cry to her companions,

"RUN"

And then, hitching up her dress, she led the way by bolting across the park towards the Elfsong.

* * *

A little later that evening as Ayla looked at her three remaining companions sharing a last bottle of wine, (Kivan and Branwen had excused themselves and disappeared upstairs as soon as they reached the Inn), she considered this Halloween a success. They had had fun, there had been no bloodshed and they had managed to not be arrested. All in all a good result she thought, and if you took into consideration who her companions were, that was unexpected. She stiffled a yawn, yep it was definitely time to call it a night, there was just one last thing. She leaned provocatively into Edwin who was sitting next to her,

"I know that the beds here are not of the same standard as the Helm," she whispered suggestively into his ear as her fingers slowly trailed down the front of his robe, "but what say you we make the best of things?"

She winked at him as she saw his answering wolfish smile and pushed herself out of her chair and headed towards the stairs. Edwin certainly didn't need a second invitation and eagerly headed after her. Only to find his robe gaping open and almost slipping off as he crossed the foor.

"What? how...?"

"Party thief, remember" Ayla laughed as he caught up to her clutching the front of his clothes together and then they hurried upstairs.

* * *

Chieftan DigDag looked down at the smoking body of Ramazith lying on the grass in a rapidly spreading pool of blood. A few fire arrows protruded from his chest but they hadn't proved nearly as fatal as the fact that his head had been cleanly severed off and lay a few feet away and now seemed to stare at him reproachfully. He felt the weight of disappointment from his ancesters emanating from their unmarked and unacknowledged graves. He came from a long line of disposable henchmen and unloved cannon fodder, it had been his duty to be slaughtered mercilessly protecting a boss who didn't care for them at all. But instead he had done the unthinkable and killed him when he had refused to settle outstanding holiday pay. A voice interrupted his morose train of thought,

"So Chief, what we going to do now we're out of work?"

Chieftan DigDag thought rapidly, he was much brighter than the average hobgoblin, that was what had brought him to the city in the first place to seek his fortune. But look at how that had turned out, it was time to get back to his roots. Sighing heavily he turned his attention to the group clustered around,

"What was that you said earlier? Something about eagles...?"

"Where eagles fly?" yipped one of the kobalds.

"On a mountain high?" his second in command repeated.

"That's it, that's the place for us. Come on lads, we need to get away from this civilisation, find somewhere more suited to our kind. Find a boss who will pay us and who can command respect. We'll tell the Jellies and Ghasts to go to the sewers, plenty to clean and eat down there. Then the rest of us, we're going to head south, way down south and find someone we can all die for."

A small cheer and excited yips greeted his speech and Chieftan DigDag raised his sword proudly and marched his fellow minions out of the park.

* * *

 _So that's that, completed, (only took a year)._

 _Lot's of references that I'm sure you will pick up. Not sure if people reading play the game so just to explain you meet Korgan in BG2 but he's such a great character I needed him here._

 _Chieftan DigDag ends up in Windspear working for Firkrag with his hobgoblins and kobalds, (doubt I'll ever kill him now)._

 _Ayla's adventures carry on into BG2 in "The Forgetful Bhaalspawn" which I'm still writing. It's much darker than this and more thorough and different from the course the game takes. But that should change soonish as finally she's close to meeting some characters I actually like._

 _Let us know, if you can, your thoughts/reviews, that's always welcome and helpful._


End file.
